Dark and Light
by IllThinkOfSomething10
Summary: Jane is depressed, and she doesn't know why. Maura senses that things are getting worse and comes over. Maura makes her feel better, and Jane finally realises why she was so depressed. Warning: Cutting references, and depression.


_AN- I just.. Really needed to get this out. Kinda one-shot. No hate tonight please, guys._

_Disclaimer-I don't own anything._

_Look at summary for warnings._

* * *

A dark-haired woman sat on her bed. She looked at the scars across her wrists, the white contrasting with the olive-coloring of her skin. She supposed she would be crying right now, if she could feel anything. The depression was just too deep. She felt like she was drowning. She almost wished she were drowning, it would be so much easier than the nothingness. She looked at the small table on the side of her bed, knowing what was in the drawer. Knowing it could bring the relief that came in the form of the scars. It made some of the weight seem to be lifted off of her. It wasn't even that she was in pain, it was beyond that. She couldn't even feel the pain. It was literally as if there was darkness as heavy as lead inside of her, holding her down, making her feel as if she couldn't move. She couldn't breathe deeply, couldn't sigh. And yet it seemed that she was constantly sighing.

She wanted to reach over and open the drawer. Relieve herself of some of the weight pressing down on her body, even if it was only temporary relief. But she made a promise, and she was going to keep it.

Any relief was welcome. And she didn't even know why she was in so much pain.

There was a light knock on the door.

"Come in." Came the raven-haired womans voice. She sounded normal. She could have created a profession, the way she covered up the emptiness, the blank pain, with a normal voice.

She heard the door into the apartment open and close quietly, heels clicking on the floor. The door to her room opened, and a tall blonde woman stepped in, stopping at the door and looking at her.

"Jane." The woman said desparately, almost despairingly. "Jane."

"Maura." The raven-haired woman replied dully, not bothering with the act now that she knew it wasn't her mother.

The blonde woman walked forward, stepping out of her shoes while she was at it. She brushed the hair out of the other womans eyes, ignoring how greasy it was from days of neglect.

"Jane, you need to stop this." Maura told her, "It needs to end. Now. Tonight. You are going to get up and take care of yourself, and you are going to get out of this depression and be happy again. I miss my happy Jane. My best friend."

"I don't know how, Maura. And you are my best friend. You will always be." She sighed deeply again, without realising.

The gorgeous blonde lay on the bed next to her friend, pulling her down so she was next to her, and held her. Suddenly, all the hurt and pain that she hadn't been feeling crashed over her. She wrapped her arms around the shorter womans waist and started crying. All those feelings just poured out of her into Maura's neck. The other woman just held her, rocking her slightly.

Jane finally cried herself out. Maura was still holding her, hadn't let go, hadn't even loosened her grip. She kissed Jane on the top of the head.

"Do you feel better now, love?" She asked the brunette quietly.

Jane sniffled, nodding.

"Maura?"

"Yes, Jane?"

"Thank you. For everything."

"Of course, Jane. Now, I think you should take a shower and wash your hair."

"I don't think I could do it by myself right now, Maura." The brunette said, hiding her devilish smirk in the other womans shoulder.

"Uh-We-Um-Well I don't know, Jane. It would take a while for your mother to get here, and you might be asleep by then."

"Well, you are right here, conveniently."

Maura looked at her, shocked. "I guess I could help.."

Jane stood up slowly, steadying herself on the wall. Once she was stable, she started taking off her clothes. When they had all fell to the floor, she walked towards the bathroom. She reached the door and, leaning on it with one forearm, looked over her shoulder and smirked.

"Are you coming, Maura?"

Maura realized that her mouth was hanging wide open, and shut it.

"Y-yes, Jane." She stuttered and got up without grace, too distracted to worry about it.

She took all her clothes off, folding them carefully, and walked into the bathroom, where a steamy shower was already running, and she slid inside, pressing her front against the other womans back and wrapping her arms around her waist. She leaned forward, pressing Jane forward too, and grabbed the soap. She squeezed the bottle until some came out into her hand, and started working it up into a lather on the other womans body. The change in their relationship was sudden, but it felt like it had been going on forever.

Suddenly, Maura thought of something. She slid her hand down Jane's arm and flipped it over, her wrist up.

"You kept your promise." She said, seeing that there was no scab, no new blood.

"Of course I did. It was a promise to you. I will always keep my promises to you."

Maura smiled and continued to wash Jane's body.

"Is this the kind of help in the shower you need?" Maura smirked.

"Oh yes, this is good. I might need it for a few more days too." Jane replied cockily.

"Good, because I'm going to need more then one day to get you where I want you."

Jane gasped, and Maura smiled. Then she began to shampoo the curly, dark hair that plagued every second of her consciousness.

Jane finally realised the reason she had been so depressed, which was also the same reason that she was so happy now.

* * *

_Well. I feel so much better now._

_I hope you liked it, even through it was rather dark._


End file.
